darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-11-15 - Master Chef visits Coruscant
Coruscant: Gendaryll Restaurant and Public Park Clean white stonework opens into the a large circular crossing where wide bridges meet from the north and south. The center of this crossing has been set with large planters where a well-trimmed lawn is dotted with tiny red Pop Flowers. The long, lazy branches of several Droop Trees brush their tips against the grass, creating natural tents that provide shelter from sun and wind, and the center of the small park a cool pond is filled with Paradise Fish that dart like multi-colored blaster bolts through the water. To the west, the circular crossing joins with a wide platform extending from the rear of the Hotel Gendaryll and its massive golden dome. This platform is half-covered with a canopy of some translucent silver cloth that twinkles and glitters like a starry sky. Beneath the canopy stands a bar of dark brown wood, polished and trimmed with gold. Small round tables have been scattered across this patio, and sumptuous culinary delights are served to guests of the restaurant by glimmering golden model C3 Droids. Across the way to the east the crossing is barred by an array of transparisteel doorways set in the side of the tall, hammer-head shaped tower of silver. A large sign above the doors proclaims the tower to be The Coruscant Medical Academy and Treatment Center. The people are still being seated when suddenly a short 1.2 meter pig faced Ugnaught trottles out of the kitchenin a chef outfit with a brown belt and two large ginzu knifes sheath at his sides. The ugnaught has large white hair and a white wu-mangchu moustache and braided bread. There is some cheers from the much anticipating patrons and as he heads of to the chef Center station and steps up on a metal crate to be perfect height above the flat grills and cutting boards...He has a small amount of apprentice chefs follow him as they are learning from the master. Sitting down at a table next to Nashtah, Jai slouches down in his seat, sticking his legs out and demonstrating the best poor posture and back support possible. He murmurs something as Asori joins him. Jai whispers to Asori. Asori flops down at Jai's table, listening to whatever's murmured, then responds in kind. Master Chef waits for a moment and then bows quietly to the people around him and further out inthe restaurant. He begins with suddenly wielding one Ginzu knfe and also a large two-prong metal fork. He begins twirling and rotating the knife and the fork in an amazing display, seeminingly impossible that he doesn't cut himself. He grunts a few times when during the routine and then suddenly one of the chef's slides some peices of Diagnoga (squid), dacta eel and mon calamarian Krakanas (octupus) in front of his display....with blurring master speed he begins to chop and dice the peices of seafood "ahhhso, de secret is en da wrisssst..must bend flex, flex bend...Ahhhsoo!" James Loro looks at the Krakana and wonders if the meat is from the one he helped kill. He decides it's unlikely, shrugs, and takes a sip of his wine. Paul watches the knives in action, a little impressed. "I wonder how far away he could still get me between the eyes." Master Chef Sake' begins using the blade of the knife and symptomatically combining he three meats and then seperates them in evenly portion piles. He hummm in a low guttural tone of his native language as he does this and to the side of him on separate hibachi stations the apprentice chefs and cutting and chopping up vegetables and some soft fruits and then flaming then on the grill..One of the side chef's put too much oil and when he lit it there is a huge contained fire burst and Master Chef doesn't look up but yells "Bonzai!! He burny de eyebrowy if flame go much higher, Ahhsoo!!!" Once all the side materials are ready he looks up to the crowd and give a smirk smile "Ahhsoo, and now we combine dem and we makea what I like ta call The Mon Cal Roll..." As he is speaking the Master chef is combining the diagnoga, Dacta eel and Krakakana's meat with all the rice and veggies and with remarkable speed, he makes enough of them to pass around "Ahhsoo!!! Enjoy" Asori seems to be enjoying the show, even if her companion has since left. Paul glances around a the others and then starts to venture forward to try one. Paul nods at the Master Chef as he takes one of the Mon Cal Rolls in hand. It smells great. But the young man is still wary. "Eel, octopus and what else?" Nashtah takes one of the rolls and her lips wrap around it as her teeth bites in...she lets out a "mmmm..It is soo...soo juicy and good..." Sh takes a few more rolls and looks up to see what is next.. As the Mon Cal Rolls are being sent about the short Ugnaught Master Chef begins to wipe the knife blade with a special moist clothe. He looks to see one of the side Chefs and says "Ahsso, bring the Conduit worm, blastmok and blurrg." He waits a few moments and as the ingredients are coming out the ol' chef begins another display of chopping and dicing with his Ginzu knife and fork incredible close to his fingers but seemingly keep just missing cutting himself. He speaks to the patrons as he cuts "Now dis dish is a coruscant specialty..Me call it de Blastblurrg delight..Ahhsoo!!!" He pauses and points the tip of the blade into the cutting board and speaks "Dere is a nooodle base..Den we had a meat of the Blastmok lizard from planet of Mustafa and the skin of the blurrg lizard from Endor...once place in noodles we sprinkle crushed up coruscant conduit worm..Da worm will give off a small shock..so it adds a unique flavor to da dish and does make mouth tingle when eaten..Ahhsoo!!!" He waits for the side chefs to bring the cooked noodles and then he begins combining the ingredients..." James Loro stands, walks up, and asks for some of the Krakana Sushi. "I helped kill one of the creatures this meat came from. The thing was the size of a light frieghter and the Mon Calamari's rules only let us take rifles and spears after hit, to be sporting they said. If they wanted it to really be a fair fight they should have let us bring heavy cruisers." he takes a bite, "It's very good." he tells the chef. Seeing the worm start to be butchered, Paul sinks in on the seafood quickly to make himself full. "Hey, this tastes great. Where do you sell these? I'd pay money for this stuff." Sake' puts the finishing touches on all the noodle bowls of Blastburrg delight and then looks out "Ahhsoo!! now becareful..does give a warm tingle to mouth..but it good tingle and bring out flavor, enjoy..Ahhsoo!!" He pauses as the bowls are being passed out and then begins speaking outloud as he wipes the grill and cleans for the next dish "Ahh, me remember when n tattooine...make special bantha rump kaboobs....*he laughs and gruf chuckle* Me think they ws going to make Chef Sake' Kaboob...guess tuskan no like kill banthas..hohohoho!!" He waves for more ingredients now that he finished cleaning grill.. Paul chuckles at the story about Tatooine while he takes another Mon Cal Roll in lieu of the worm. Urmila enters the crossroads from the bridge to the south. Nashtah can't help herself and tries the Blastburgg noodle dish. "hmmmmm sooo good" The Master Chef is behind some cooking equipment with a few assistants. The little ugnaught is busy slicing and dicing the meat while his assistances cook the veggies and other stuff. Standing in front of the grill is Paul Torwyn. The young man is busy eating some rolls made from seafood, avoiding some new dish that is composed of... worm. A woman walks onto the patio, eyeing the chef and the few scattered guests. She moves caustiously between the chair, stepping forward so she can see the intricate dance of measurement and flavor. Her dark lashes drift over her eyes briefly as she watches. Her eyebrows scrunch momentarily. She tilts her head to sniff the aroma wafting near her. "I think I' m brave enough to try some of that." Paul glances at the young woman who has joined the group of eaters. He gives her a smile and points at the Rolls. "Delicious. But I'd steer clear of that the new one. The Master Chef her says the worm has an electrical charge." The Ugnaught master chef smiles as he sees everyone enjoying his dishes..he takes three round eopie eggs and begins juggling them from his knife and his large fork. The eggs are rather large but he seems to be delicately balancing and juggling them "Ahsooo!! Now faa last dish..it shall be my Fabool Chill foo.." The side chefs on que begins getting all the ingredients for this very rare delicasy as master chef juggles. Sake' is singing in a gutteral low native language as the large Eopie eggs and spinning and flying in the air.. James Loro looks leerily at the next dish. At first he considers refusing it but old lessons on not insulting his host kick in so he simpily braces himself for whatever is to come. Urmila watches the swiftly moving eggs and cooking tools looking more like weapons as they pierce the air. She takes one of the rolls and gives the man next to her a quick smile. She carefully places some of this new dish on her plate. She eyes the wormy dish warily, deciding to instead partake of the lizard meat. She moves over to one of th nearby tables watching the other guests shyly. Naashtah sits and finishes her bowl of noodles, her mouth is dancing with exotic tastes and she seems very content.. Paul's attention turns back to the dancing knives and the flying eggs. Again, the young man's expression betrays he is impressed by the display, if not the food it is producing. James Loro eats some of the noodle dish wearily and is pleasently surprised to find that the shock is not painful, just enough to induce a tingling sensation. Category:November 2008 RP Logs